Frostfang
* is gold efficient. * For the item to be gold efficient, Tribute must be worth at least }} which means hitting an enemy champion or tower more than 9 times. * The item becomes gold efficient in without Tribute, or after 10 hits against a champion or structure while Tribute is off cooldown. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Because killing minions disables the Tribute passive, is best built on supports who are able to harass effectively in-lane. * If you damage an enemy champion or structure 3 times every 30 seconds, the passive tribute grants per 10. ** Plus per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of per 10. * The damage type of the bonus damage will match the trigger. * Area of effect abilities will use one charge per enemy champion hit. * On-hit effects will not trigger Tribute (although the triggering attack can). * Damage over time abilities will trigger Tribute once per instance of damage. * Killing a minion and damaging an enemy at the same time will put Tribute on cooldown without activating. Trivia * , , and are all tied to the Freljord. * This item's original name, "Kage's Lucky Pick", is thought to be a reference to Kage's quest to find the titular Pick in . Patch History + + = * Added to recipe for . * Tribute gold increased to 15 from 10. * Ability Power increased to 15 from 10. * Base mana regeneration increased to 100% from 50%. * Cooldown changed to "3 times every 30 seconds" from "1 charge every 10 seconds, up to 3". V4.20: * Mana regeneration changed to 50% increased base mana regeneration from 5 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. V4.13: * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. V4.3: * Recipe cost increased to from . * Ability power reduced to 10 from 20. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Gold per hit increased to 10g from 8g. ** Now triggers up to three times every 30 seconds, from once per 10 seconds per enemy. ** Now affects enemy structures. ** Now deals 15 additional damage on abilities and autoattacks. Damage matches the attack's damage type. V3.14: Remade * renamed to . * Recipe changed to: + = . ** Old recipe: + = . * Added +7 mana regeneration. * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * added. * added. V3.12: * Gold per 10 seconds increased to +5 from +4. V3.10: * Removed from recipe for . V1.0.0.154: * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.152: * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to +4 from +5. * Removed from recipe for . * Used in new item recipes: and . V1.0.0.143: * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. V1.0.0.139: * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.120: * Gold per 10 effect is now unique. It won't stack with gold from other , but will stack with gold generated by other items. V1.0.0.61: * No longer displays "+X gold" over the champion. V0.9.22.7: * Now sells back for 50% (from 70%). July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to from . June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to from . May 9, 2009 Patch: * Gold per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. }} References de:Frostfang es:Colmillo de Escarcha pl:Lodowy Kieł ru:Морозный клык zh:凯奇的幸运手 Category:Ability power items Category:Advanced items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items